Rob the great
by weeman
Summary: funny
1. Default Chapter

As the sun rose over the horizon it cast a beam of light in to Rob's window. Rob would not have seen this if it were not for Harry yelling at him to get up. "I'm up, I'm up Harry."  
"Come on Rob, it's a great day out and I know something is going to happen I can feel it."  
"Ok, ok, go get Ron up, you know if we eat with out him he will be mad for the day,"  
"Righty oh Rob." Harry said picking up his pillow and walking over to Ron's bed and hitting him with it. Ron simply mumbled and rolled over.  
"Rob, I need your help. The lazy ass will not get out of bed." Harry said in a joking voice while still hitting Ron.  
"Ok, Harry be there in a minute" Rob said while jumping into his robes.  
"Harry, Rob, Stop, I'm getting up." Ron said.  
"He's up Harry lets go eat. We got a big game today, so Ron don't be late" Rob said heading for the door.  
"Ok, ok Rob"  
"By the way Ron, good morning" Rob said while throwing the pillow one last time in his face, all three laughed.  
  
They got down stairs and sat at the Gryffindor table and started gorging. After a few minutes they did start to slow down but not until Ron's sister Ginny who is Harry's girl friend walked in the room talking with Jess, Ron's girl friend. They both smiled and slid over so that their girl could sit beside them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Jess said winking at Ron  
"Pretty good now that you're here" Ron said with a wink back.  
"Hey Harry, how are you?" Ginny said while giving him a big hug.  
"Good, good" Harry replied  
"Hey Rob, do you not say hi to us anymore?" Jess said giving him a smack in the head.  
"Sorry Jess, just trying to getting ready for the game today"  
"Oh ya, that's right you guys play Slytherin today" Ginny said while give Harry a little peck on the check.  
"Yep, we do" hurry replied with a rather large simile on his face.  
"Yeah and if we lose this game I don't know if I can stay!" Rob said with a sink in his voice  
"What are you taking about Rob?" Jess asked in a semi-yelling tone of voice.  
"I haven't been totally honest to you guys."  
"What!?" They all yelled.  
"Ok, ok, quiet down and I will tell you, I am here on a scholarship, if I don't win this game I am gone."  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.  
"My parents can not afford to send me here if I lose this scholarship. And my marks aren't good enough to get that type of scholarship."  
"Rob you should have told us we could have helped with your work." Jess said, concerned.  
"I know I just don't really want to go home, don't get me wrong my parents try hard and they're great, I just love getting up and seeing that fall orange color sky and hanging out with you guys so I didn't say anything." After doing a fast face check and seeing everyone getting a hundred percent on being depressed, Ron hurried to change the subject.  
"Food's great today." He said, trying to lit spirits.  
"Yeah it is" Rob agreed. They all stared talking again. Harry and Ginny were having a little giggle section, and Jess and Ron were snogging on the other side of the table. Rob was just worried about the game.  
  
The announcement  
  
Everyone was just finishing the breakfast when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make, I would like to introduce three brand new students to our school. The first is Jamie McCray she will be in Hufflepuff," she was just this little thing, had to be first year, thought Rob. "Next we have Jimmy Johnson he will be in Slytherin house," maybe the Slytherin house explained it, because the moment Rob saw him he got a shiver down his back he new there was something bad about that kid. Harry knew it too he looked right at Rob and they both nodded, they were thinking the same thing, they need to watch out for him. Jimmy was a shifty character he had long black hair, black evil eyes "Finally we have a Miss Jenny Jinikins, she will be in Gryffindor" Rob's, Ron's and Harry's mouths were on the flour as the Jenny walked in the room. It just so happened that Ginny and Jess closed Harry's and Ron's. But Rob's was left wide open, as this girl was wearing jeans under her rode which for some reason seemed shorter then it should have, and her long brown hair just passed the shoulders and her deep blue eyes walked towrds the table and sat by Rob. After seeing that girl, Rob forgot all about the match between Slytherin, which was scheduled within the next few hours and all the other worries too. "One final thing all Quidditch matches are cancelled." There was a roar of whispers around the room Rob couldn't believe it! All he wanted was to get this game over with; he had not been able to sleep for the past few days. Harry saw the disappointed look on Rob's face  
"Hey Rob, at least you know you will be here for a little while longer" Ginny gave Harry a quick smack on the back of the head.  
"Don't talk about that." Ginny said.  
"It's ok Ginny, I know what he meant" Rob said, resignedly  
"Excuse me, but are you Rob Wright? The best chaser that has ever came out of Canada?" asked Jenny as she leaned towards Rob.  
"Ah, ah, ah.." Stuttered Rob.  
"Yes, Yes he is" said Harry giving Rob a big nudge  
"H-h-how, how did you know my name?" Rob said still not sure of himself  
"I've seen you play I think your great!" Jenny said, giving Rob a huge grin.  
"Really?" Rob said incredulous. Ron and Ginny where giving Rob a "come on she digs you" look.  
"Where did you see me play?" Rob asked just to keep a conversation going,  
"Last year at the Kids Quidditch World Cup" Jenny said.  
"Oh Really" Ron said, winking at Rob.  
"Yeah, Rob scored 150 points by himself that game, it just so happened that the other teams seeker got the snitch after they scored once, so Rob's team lost 160 to 150."  
"Ya I remember that game well" Rob said, with a not so happy voice anymore.  
"I am so rude I never introduced myself. I am Ginny, this is my friend Jess, my brother Ron and my boyfriend Harry, and you already know Rob." Ginny said, pointing to each as she named them.  
"I am Jenny Jinikins, but my friends call me Jen."  
"Hello Jen," Harry said with a smile on. Ginny glared at him.  
"Sorry, but I got to go. I will talk to you guys later?" Jen got up and left the table.  
"Ya for sure" said Ginny.  
"Oh and Rob feel free to call me J.J." Jen said with a wink. Rob went bright red and the guys all sighed as she walked off. But Rob didn't hear them, he just thought to himself "she can call me anything she wants." 


	2. new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful  
creations. I will however profess to owning my plot, and of course, any  
character you don't happen to recognize.  
  
New Girl chapter 2  
  
Rob had to find out why the Quidditch mach was canceled so did Ron and Harry. After Dumbledore was done he chased after him. Dumbledore wouldn't say why, but he said that it maybe long time before they could play again. After the meeting with Dumbledore the three boys went off to class.  
  
"How you doing in Ancient English Wizardry Rob?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am doing ok I have something like on 80 in it I think." Ron almost dropped his books.  
  
"You have a 80! Only in my dreams would I have a mark like that!" they all laughed.  
  
"See you guys later, we can talk at lunch."  
  
"Ok" Harry replied, as Rob opened the door he got the shock of a lifetime. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Rob?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Hey guys." Harry said while Ginny ran to him.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, how everything?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ok but we don't know where Rob is". Harry replied  
  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked Ron told her "He said meet him here for lunch so we could talk about the game if we ever have one again" Just then Joel interrupted "If you guys are looking for Rob he had to stay late after class the teacher caught him daydreaming and wants to talk to him about it."  
  
"I wonder what about?" Ginny asked  
  
"I think I know" Joel said with a laugh  
  
"What you talking about Joel?" asked Jess  
  
"That new girl Jenny, I think it is?"  
  
"Ya" Harry added  
  
"She was just added to the class sits right in front of him,"  
  
"Thanks Joel" Ginny said with a smile on her face. They all sat down at their table. Just then Jen walked in and waved to them they waved back. She came over and sat with them  
  
"Hi guys how's it going" they all nodded"  
  
"So, Jen, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" asked Ron  
  
"I love it the people or so nice and friendly"  
  
"That's cool" Harry added after about 20 minutes Rob walked in  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late"  
  
"It's ok Rob"  
  
"Jess, Jen lets get out of here we will see you boys later."  
  
"Ok see ya" Harry said with a big hug to Ginny  
  
"I got to talk to these guys about Quidditch anyway,"  
  
"Ok see ya guys" as they walked off Jen gave another wink to Rob  
  
"Good things we got no classes this afternoon Rob. " Harry said  
  
"Ok first lets get something to eat I am staving" said Ron  
  
"Right" Rob said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lunch was great" Rob said wile walking into the Gryffindor common room  
  
"Sure was" added Harry  
  
"So why do we need to talk about Quidditch now? Anyway Rob you heard what Dumbledore said we can't play for a wile."  
  
"I know that Ron I just said that in front of the girls" Rob said while sitting down by the fire.  
  
"So then what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked  
  
"In short Jen" Ron said pointing at Rob  
  
"How did I know?" joked Harry  
  
"It's not funny." Rob yelled  
  
"Ya it is Rob" Ron added  
  
"How long did you guys talk to her for anyway?" asked Rob  
  
"For at least 20 minutes" said Harry  
  
"Ya sound about right" Ron said while sitting down in of the many large chairs.  
  
"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Rob  
  
"More so we asked her some questions" said Harry  
  
"Oh?" Rob said in a little louder voice.  
  
"Ya" Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ya Ginny asked why she came so late in the year?" said Harry  
  
"Ya Jen did so well on a test that Dumbledore asked if she would come to our school"  
  
"That's cool," added Rob just to say something  
  
"Ya she said that she was really worried about coming to Hogwarts because she doesn't know anyone."  
  
"Really? I figured she wouldn't have problems making friends" said Rob while playing with the fire.  
  
"Yep, so she is going to hang out with us." After Harry said this Rob just smiled.  
  
"Ya she really wants to know you she said she really want to get to know you."  
  
"Really? why me?" asked Rob  
  
"Oh you know Rob" joked Ron, After that comment Rob threw a pillow that he was sitting by right at Ron and made him fall out of his chair. After breaking out in laughter Harry continued  
  
"She is a big fan of yours she thinks your great."  
  
" Ooh ya, Rob the great" Ron said with a laugh  
  
"Ron if you don't stop I will smack you one right in the face." Rob said will showing Ron his fist.  
  
"She asked what kind of person you are" added Harry  
  
"Really? What did you tell her?" Rob said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"To tell you the truth me and Ron didn't answer it was Ginny who did and she said that you where a best friend and that you are the best Quidditch player she knows right up there with me" Harry said with pride in his voice.  
  
"She was telling us that she wants to learn how to play Quidditch better so Ginny and I were thinking since we can't play and game in the next little bit by playing with her we will not get out of shape." Said Ron "but only if it's ok with you."  
  
"Sounds fun" Rob said while getting up. Just then the girls walked in give their boyfriends a hug as they were doing this Rob and Jen nodded at each other.  
  
"You guys done talking about Quidditch?" Ginny asked  
  
"Speaking about Quidditch, guess what Jen" Ron said nudging Rob  
  
"What Ron?" Jen said quickly back  
  
"Rob said that he will teach you how to play Quidditch if you'd like" Ron said  
  
"Rrreally" Jess replied  
  
"Is this true Rob?" Jen said jumping up.  
  
"Ya sure I mean we got to keep in. I mean ya I think it will be fun"  
  
"That is so great" Ginny said to all them.  
  
"Ya I figure we can start tomorrow after school" Rob said while looking out one of the widow." "Even better" said Jen  
  
"It's getting late" Rob started "Ya I got to go to start my homework, you know, got to keep the marks up"  
  
"Ok cools so see you guys in the morning?"  
  
"Yep, definitely!" said Harry  
  
"Ok bye then" said jess give Ron a big hug good night. 


	3. the dream

The Dream chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.'s creations, Rob awoke to a grim feeling in the room. There was a funny stench in the air he couldn't quite place it. He found it weird that Ron or Harry was not there hitting him or screaming at him to get up. He went over to Harry's bed but he was not there. The bed was a mess but no body was in it. So he went over to Ron's. The same thing, nobody there. After talking a few breaths he thought to himself they must be down at breakfast but with a quick look out the window he discovered that it was pitch black out so he checked the other beds still no one there so he started call out for Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron can you hear me?" again he called, "Harry, Ron can you hear me?" still no answer he started to scream "HARRY, RON CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "ANYONE? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" suddenly he heard a scream coming from the girls dormitory.  
  
"Help! Help! HELP, can me anyone help me?" it was a girls voice he heard it before but he didn't know from where "Coming!" He yelled, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here he has me help! Please anyone"  
  
"I'm coming! Who has you?" "He does, help me please"  
  
"I see you, I'm coming" Rob said while running down the dark hall  
  
"Don't come any closer or you will pay with your life!" the dark figure said "You are not taking her without a fight"  
  
"Leave us alone you have nothing to do with this!" said the figure pulling the girl back towards him. Rob tried to see whom the two people where but they were still in the dark hallway.  
  
"Let her go!" Rob demanded  
  
"Never" the figure replied leave now or you will die!"  
  
"Not with out a fight" Rob said taking a step forward "she can't leave with you when there is still a breath of air in my body!"  
  
"That can be arranged," screamed the figure yelled and with a wave of his wand. Rob barley had enough time to dodge the spell that came his way but it still got his right hand. With a flick of Rob's wand a beam of light went at the figure, a direct hit. The figure went flying backwards. The girl feel to the floor, the figure ran away screaming, "You will pay for that Rob mark my words you will pay for that!"  
  
"How did he know my name" Rob thought to himself for a second then hearing the girls moans Rob went over to her picked her up and pulled her in to the light and just as her face was going to hit the light he heard.  
  
"Rob, Rob get up" he looked around and sat up. There he was in the dorm in a cold sweat and Harry and Ron shacking him "Rob, Rob you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"Ah, ah, ya I'm ok" Rob said shackling he head. "Rob you were yelling in your sleep again, was it that dream again?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face  
  
"Ya it was" Rob replied look down at his hand to see if it was ok  
  
"That's the third time this month Rob you sure your ok?" Harry said  
  
"Ya, I know but this time it was different." Rob said looking at Harry  
  
"What do you mean Rob?" Harry replied  
  
"This time I had to battle the dark figure and I almost saw the girl but you woke me up, I could also almost place the scream too," Rob said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That's really strange Rob maybe you should talk to Dumbledore he helps me all the time" Harry said "No I'm good" "Go back to bed, it's the middle of the night!" a voice screamed from one of the beds "Sorry" Rob yelled  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry" Rob said in a whisper "he's right you guys go back to sleep I will be fine"  
  
"You sure Rob" Harry said while yawning.  
  
"Yep go to sleep" Rob said while lying back down  
  
"Ok, Rob see you in the morning?"  
  
"Yep night" Rob replied quickly so they would leave. Within seconds Rob could hear Ron snoring, but for Rob after that dream he would not sleep a wink, all night all her could do was slowly work though is dream over and over again trying to figure out what it meant and who the people were in the dream. 


	4. The first lesson

The first lesson chapter 4  
  
At breakfast the gang met up around the table to talk about Jen's lessons with the guys.  
  
"So ya, we will meet here and then get out stuff to play, ok?" Harry addressed the group.  
  
"Today all we will need is our brooms. We are simply going to go over broom handling. Rob and I haven't seen all of you girls on brooms."  
  
"Right today we are just going to work on sharp turns, flying in formations and maybe a few tricks if we get through it fast" Rob added.  
  
"Great" Jen said, "Thanks again for doing this Rob"  
  
"Anything for a friend Jen, specially for one of my fans" Rob added as they walked off to classes Harry stood there for a minute and said "Sure Rob gets thanked but I don't" Ginny started to laugh, Harry didn't realize he said it out loud.  
  
"It's ok Harry, I thank you," she said in a low voice so only he heard it. Harry smiled and he gave her a hug. Classes went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, they were outside waiting to take off.  
  
"Ok ladies we are just going to see what you can do already. So take off and join me over there. Rob said wile taking off and pointing to a spot on the other side of the field the where they were at. "Ron, Harry stays with them will ya?"  
  
"No problem Rob." Harry replied back.  
  
"I'm going to go to the far side of the field and get some stuff set up, just get them off the ground and I should be back by then." As Rob flew over the other side of the field to get things set up; he could hear Harry explaining how to fly to the girls. Every little while Rob would look over his shoulder to see how the girls where doing, but on the second look he got a shock of his life. Jen was already in the air, so he hurried to set up the activity. When he was done he went back to the group. When he arrived he saw, to his joy, that everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Before I take you through the first drill, I want to see what you can do" Rob said while hovering in the air, the group nodded back "all you have to do is try to follow me. I will go slow so don't worry Ron and Harry I would like you two to stay in the back to make sure everyone is ok."  
  
"No problem Rob" Ron said while moving to the back  
  
"Ok lets go," Rob, said while turning around towards the middle of the field. They started slow, just fast enough to feel the wind blowing your hair back. After a shaky start Ginny and Jess started to gain control of their brooms, but not after Ginny did a quick nosedive that Harry corrected for her. Next Rob started to make them turn at a faster rate of speed after a quick left and a quick right Rob stopped to see who was all behind him. To his great joy he saw Jen and shortly followed by Ginny, then Jess and Harry and Ron bringing up the rear.  
  
"Ok you guys are doing great!" Rob said, "I think your ready you guys are going to have a lot of fun, we are just going to do this next drill and call it a day.  
  
"Ya I am bushed" said Ginny taking a big breath  
  
"Ha, ha harder then it looks, eh Ginny?" Joked Ron.  
  
"Just little" she said back sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh be nice to your bother now Ginny" Jen said to her  
  
"You know I like her more and more," Ron said whispering to Harry, Harry laughed Rob hearing what Ron said laughed and shook his head. "Ok in this drill we are going to work on turns speed and stopping." Rob took them through the drill, "First, I want you to fly throw this hoop, then you will take this hard right, I would like you to pick up speed on the straight-away then hard left around the pole then coming to a stop over the X. Everyone got that?" Rob asked. They all nodded "Ok; we are going to do this a few times to see how you do. Ron can you watch them just after they make the hard right?" He nodded "Harry you will be in the straightaway and I will be helping you at the end. Now an average Quiddich player can do this in one minute but today our goal is two minutes, ok?" The girls looked at Rob, Rob could see that Jess wasn't to sure of her self and that Ginny was to busy staring at Harry but he noticed that Jen was looking at the course and planning her every move, Rob was quite impressed on what she was doing. "Ok for the first run we are going to be right beside you so that if anything happens we can help you." After hearing this, the girls' morale went up. As Rob pulled a shinny silver whistle out of his pocket and he asked if there was a volunteer to go first. To his shock, and his joy, Jen asked if she could go first. Rob gladly said, "Sure, just wait till I blow the whistle." She nodded back at him; he furiously flew down to the end of the course just to get there fast as he could because he wanted to see what she could do. To his shock at first then understanding what she did she went slowly through the course, not horribly slow but just enough to get an idea if she was thinking along the right lines on how to do this, making notes in her head as she went along. When she got to Rob he flew up beside he and asked how she was doing, she said fine and that she was having lots of fun and that she knows that it's not easy teaching this to them. After Rob heard this he turned red as an apple he told her that he was having fun showing them how to fly anyway. He asked her if she was ok with the course and if she wanted to go again she said if it was all right if she could just hover around. He didn't mind. Next was Jess, she did really good, she only had a little close run in with the ground, lucky Harry got there to pull her up before she hit. Ginny only had troubles with the sharp turn when she yanked the broom to the right she turned to hard and started spinning, but luckily Ron got to her before she got bucked off. After having that close call Ginny asked if they could stop for the day. Everyone understood that she had a headache so they all agreed and decided that after dinner they would all meet up in the common room and discuss what they would do tomorrow. When the girls where flying back the guys stayed behind to help Rob take down of the course, in the middle of this Ron asked Harry and Rob "Hey guys, did you get the feeling that Jen was holding back?  
  
"I know she was" Rob said looking back at the school  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked  
  
"I could just tell, the way she took every corner, how she was flying, and you could see it in her eyes."  
  
"Sure that's why you were staring at her right, Rob" Ron said bumping Rob  
  
"What are you talking about" Rob said while hitting him back.  
  
"Oh you know you like her Rob and we all know she digs you" Harry said picking up the hoop.  
  
"What ever" Rob said, "I don't know about you guys but I could go for a nice dinner"  
  
"Ya having to save your girlfriend, Ron, really tired me out." Harry said giving Ron a smack in the head and Rob laughing "Hey I had to save your girlfriend too!" Ron tried to come back "Ya but remember that's you sister Ron" Rob laughed even harder "Ooh right" Ron said  
  
"That's everything guys, lets go eat" Rob said.  
  
"Right" Harry said, while they got their brooms off the ground to start the trip back to Hogwarts. 


	5. mooreterces

The Secrete Room 5  
  
The boys put the brooms away and went to the Great Hall for dinner to their surprise the girls were not there to meet them. The guys figured they must have gone to the common room to eat or the room that Rob and Harry accidentally found one night, when Rob just got there and got lost. The room was just the right size that you could have about ten people hang out relax. The room had a few chairs and a sofa. So since the girls were not in the great hall the guys decided to have a nice peaceful dinner without them. Mean while the girls were having their dinner up in what they called the "mooreterces" instead of a nice quiet dinner the girls were doing their thing, you know talking about everything.  
  
"Jen can I ask you some questions?" Ginny said while closing the door but not before she made sure nobody saw them entering the room. Jen replied,  
  
"Only if I ask you something first." So Ginny nodded  
  
"So did Rob really find this room with Harry?" Jen asked while jumping into one of the large chairs in the room  
  
"Yep, Rob was walking back with Harry from the first practice he had with the team and as they were walking down this hall, Rob saw the little writing on the corner so he stopped Harry, they looked at the writing to see what it said."  
  
"Oh...What did it say?" Jen asked moving in the chair.  
  
"You didn't see it, did you?" Jess said while sitting beside Ginny on the sofa.  
  
"No why? Should I have?" Jen said leaning forward.  
  
"No, no don't worry they had to show us where the writing was." Said Ginny laughing "But what does it say" Jen said look at them both. "It said, semit eerht llaw epat dan nepo yas tsuj rood eht nepo ot." Jess answered "What langue is that I don't recognize it and I took ascent languages at my old school" Jen said  
  
"They didn't either so they wrote it down and started trying to figure it out. Later that night when they were looking it over, Rob took out another piece of parchment and wrote it down over and over again. Harry stared to talk to Rob, and when they were Rob just wrote semit over and over again on top of each other, he wrote on it so much that the ink went though to the table Harry yelled at him and when Rob turned the paper over to see how it went through the paper and he realized that semit is really times backwards so Rob got the idea to try the whole thing spelling it backwards so semit eerht llaw pat dan nepo yas tsuj rood eht nepo ot tuned into to open the door just say open and tap wall three times they couldn't believe it, that's why they could never find out why it wasn't in any of their books." Explained Ginny.  
  
"Wow that's cool" Jen said amazed  
  
"Yep that's why we call the room mooreterces or secrete room," said Jess while standing up "Wow clever" said Jen leaning back into her chair. "Ok I guess it's your turn to ask me a question Ginny."  
  
"Right. What do you think of Rob?" She asked  
  
" I think he is a great Quiddich player," "No I mean what do you think of him"  
  
" I think he's a great guy I mean with helping us and everything."  
  
"Would you go out with him?" Giggled Jess  
  
"I don't know, yes if he asks, I would say yes in a heart bet."  
  
"Really now" said Jess razing her eyebrow, "this could get interesting." 


	6. Chess anyone?

Chess anyone?  
  
As the guys where walking to the room of mooreterces they were stopped by Joel "Hey guys did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what Joel?" Harry asked while turning around.  
  
"That new kid, the one that is in Slytherin house"  
  
"Jimmy Johnson?" Rob asked  
  
"Ya that's the guy" Joel said while pointing to Rob  
  
"What about him Joel?" Ron asked  
  
"He made the Slytherin Quiddich team he's their chaser his your opposite Rob,"  
  
"Thanks Joel but we got to go" Rob said while looking back up the stairs  
  
After that the boys came up to the room. When they entered the girls where rolling all over the floor giggling.  
"What going on in here?" Harry said while looking at the three girls on the floor.  
  
"Nothing" they all said with another giggle.  
  
"Rrright" Rob said while grabbing one of the sets.  
  
"So what have you guys been up too?" Ginny said while jumping on to Harry's lap just after he sat down.  
  
"Not much, just chilling, we ate and talked, then we came up here to relax. Oh and we talked to Joel" Rob said looking at Jess because she was making faces at Ron and Ron was doing it back.  
  
"Oh what did Joel want?" Jess asked between two funny faces.  
  
"He told us that Jimmy Johnson is on the Slytherin Quiddich team" Ron said this in a low voice, after saying that Rob and Harry noticed that there was a horrified look on Jens face.  
  
"You ok Jen?" Rob said in are careful voice  
  
"Why do you ask Rob?" She replied looking away for a minute then turning back with a smile.  
  
"Nothing forget I asked" Rob said looking back at Harry.  
  
"So anyway what did you guys talk about?" Jen asked to get a conversation going.  
  
"Actually we talked about Rob and ." Ron said looking at Rob with an evil smile  
  
"Quiddich.Quiddich and Me" Rob interrupted while giving Ron an evil eye.  
  
"You and Quiddich? What do you mean Rob?" Jess asked after snuggling up to Ron  
  
"Ya, Rob has a new play he wants to try he was thinking of showing you guys in two days because that's the next time we can get together to show you guys what we can do." Harry added in to help Rob out. Rob, under his breath, said thanks. Harry nodded back.  
  
"Really we are going to do it again and that quickly." Jen said smiling right at Rob, Rob grinned back.  
  
"Yep, you guys did real well today so if you guys want to we could go and do some more in two days." Said Harry while moving Ginny from his lap so he could stand. For the rest of the night they all talked amongst themselves about everything from there family's to there favourite games witch Rob was happy to find out that Jen was one of the best Wizards Chess players at her old school and once Jen found out Rob played too she got her board from the common room and snuck it back to the group and the game began  
  
As they got everyone settled Rob and Jen took their places at the ends of the table and the two couples sat beside each other the girls all to Jens side and boys to Robs side. They set the board up and Rob let Jen be white so she could go first. And with that Jen made her first move "Pon to E, 4" Rob contoured with,  
  
"Pon to C, 5." And with that the game began it was a fierce back in fourth battle between the two. Both thinking very hard about what the other player would do, trying to trap each other sacrificing men, it was over an hour before you could start to tell who was starting to get a leg up on the opponent, low and behold Rob and Jen only knew how latterly that was happening. For the first 20 minutes both of them just stared at the board, but after that they started to look at each other, looking deep into each others eyes, both trying to think about what the next move would be, but also what it would be like to see if there was a sparkle in each others eyes, they did! Then the little game of footsy started. Jen had the leg up in both ways, she almost had Rob in a trap, and she was robbing her leg up and down his, he was trying not to laugh so the others wouldn't know what was going on. He couldn't focus on the game anymore he was trying to see what Jen was trying to do with her queen in the middle of the board but he couldn't think with Jen's leg going up and down his left leg ever so slowly up and down ever so soft just barley rubbing his leg, Rob could fell how soft her skin was so smooth like silk. Not thinking he moved his bishop right where Jen wanted it. You could hear Ron moan, he knew what he just did, then with a quick move of her Queenside Castile or "Rook" she placed Rob in checkmate. Suddenly Rob jumped in his chair as Jen giggled looking at him with a little seductive glare.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see that! It was right in front of my face." Jen just laughed, the girls cheered with the victory, Ron and Harry simply shook their heads at Rob. Rob simply looked at Jen with a grin on his face as she sat there and laughed. As the clock told 10:00 they looked at each other said their good nights and made their ways to bed. 


End file.
